1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to point-of-sale (POS) terminal systems, and more particularly to integrating a radio frequency (RF) card reader and providing interchangeable bases for a POS terminal system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Point-of-sale (POS) terminal systems are commonly used in retail stores, supermarkets, and restaurants for sales transactions. In a typical POS terminal system, popular components include a cash drawer, printer, credit card reader, bar code reader, monitor, customer display, POS keyboard, touch screen monitor, signature verifier, and computer.
However, in most POS customer service areas, counter space is limited. Therefore, although it is advantageous to integrate several components into one compact unit, a high degree of integration has at least one drawback. Specifically, different components have different usable life spans. Therefore, a single outdated component can render the entire system obsolete even if the remaining components are perfectly functional and up-to-date. In an integrated POS terminal system, the computer provides an excellent example of a component that is readily outdated.
A radio frequency (RF) card is also known as a contactless credit card and operates on the principle of radio frequency identification technology. For example, an RF card reader radiates a radio frequency signal that is received by an antenna in the RF card. Data is exchanged when the card is within the RF field of the reader antenna. The RF card derives its power from the RF card reader signal and does not require a battery or external power source. A complete line of contactless RF card products in wafer and module form is available from Atmel Corporation, 2325 Orchard Parkway, San Jose, Calif. 95131. With the addition of an external antenna to these commercially available components a complete RFID tag of RF card may be manufactured by means well known in the art.
The received signal generates enough electrical power to activate the electronics of the RF card. The RF card then transmits its unique identification back to the card reader. With the proper security encryption, the card reader deciphers data on the card and converts this data into standard magnetic stripe reader data. This type of RF card and card reader offer the advantages of higher security, faster reading, and more convenient processing when compared with conventional magnetic stripe cards and the corresponding card readers.
As a result, RF card readers are gaining popularity. Rather than replacing conventional magnetic stripe readers by the much anticipated Smart Cards, many applications plan to adopt the RF card instead. The advantages of the RF card include:
1. an output format that is compatible with that of magnetic stripe readers, which enables traditional credit check systems to be preserved;
2. rapid reading of information on the RF card;
3. high security;
4. the ability of the card holder to physically retain the RF card while it is being read;
5. lower manufacturing costs when compared with Smart Cards;
6. lack of physical wear caused by reading, which would require issuance of a new card as is done with conventional credit cards that are swiped;
7. high success rate for initial reads; and
8. reading is independent of the RF card orientation with respect to the card reader.
A conventional POS terminal system 30, in which each of the components is integrated into a single assembly, is shown in FIG. 1. The display is often a touch screen Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) 32. The electronics required to power and drive the touch screen monitor 32 are generally housed behind the display 16.
An important component of the integrated terminal system 30 is the computer (not shown). In FIG. 1, the computer is located either inside a base 34 or in a rear portion of the terminal housing 36. In either case, the computer is an integral part of the system and it is not separable from the remaining assembly to enable the computer to be, for example, upgraded to a more powerful computer.
Thus, there is a need in the field of POS terminal systems for an alternative that would provide the advantages of conventional integrated POS terminal systems, which include many essential components, such as an RF card reader, while addressing the limitation of rendering an entire system obsolete with a single outdated component, such as the computer. In addition, there is a need to improve flexibility in customizing the features of an integrated POS terminal system.